Apiku, Apimu, Membara Membakar
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kalau seluruh dunia ada dalam genggamanku, akan jadi sehina apa aku? {Battle of Hastings; Joan of Arc; Historical References} untuk #BonAnniverasyaire.


Hetalia—Axis Powers milik Hidekaz Himaruya. No profit gained from this fanwork.

[ **apiku, apimu, membara membakar** ]

* * *

 _Mungkin, pada tanggal empat belas itu, merupakan kali pertama ia berjumpa dengan sang penakluk dari Normandia—_ _ **dan sosok yang menyokongnya dari belakang**_ _._

Suatu pagi yang cerah beberapa hari sebelumnya, tatkala teh dan biskuit terhidang dalam nampan berwarna emas, Arthur tidak kehilangan momentum. Ia tahu saat seperti ini akan tiba juga (benar, kawan, ketika pemilik takhta Inggris tewas tanpa meninggalkan keturunan, tanpa pula menunjuk pengganti, maka, orang-orang mulai kehilangan akal dan berang mengenai keputusan maha mendadak), mengenai kerusuhan-kerusuhan kecil di sudut kota, pidato-pidato tentang penentangan penguasa baru, lantas orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab lekas menyalakan api hingga tampaklah asap—hitam, mengepul, penuh kebencian.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak dipahaminya; khusus mempelajari manusia—watak, karakteristik, ciri sampai penyebab terbentuknya tindakan anarkis (yang lebih banyak diakibatkan oleh ketidakpuasan mereka terhadap tatanan kehidupan—tunggu, sudahkah mereka terbentuk sebagai satu kesatuan negara di dalam negara, Britania Raya, pada peristiwa tanggal empat belas itu?—atau hal-hal berkenaan kemakmuran yang timpang dan memprihatinkan). Pemilik takhta baru saja mati. Dia mati tanpa tahu akibat dari kematiannya mampu menimbulkan pertempuran dahsyat. Dia mati dengan tenang, seperti pecundang.

Banyak yang ingin memperebutkan takhta Inggris—bahkan dari luar Inggris. Mereka berbondong-bondong datang, mengajak perang tanpa kompromi. Perang bagi Arthur bagai permainan dadu; segenap keputusan berada di tangan dewi keberuntungan, dalam hal mengocok, dalam hal melempar atau dalam hal menipu lawan. Ia ahli untuk ketiga hal itu sebab dewi keberuntungan adalah sahabat karibnya, khususnya yang terakhir; menipu—menyusun strategi agar musuh turun tangga dan biarkan ia memimpin jalan lebih dulu. Angka enam akan terus muncul, ia selalu mengulangnya, mengulangnya, mengulangnya.

Arthur hanya perlu menjentikkan jari untuk mendepak para perompak dari Skandinavia (yang dengan gagah sekaligus tolol, menginginkan kekuasaan di luar kemampuan mereka). Tahu apa mereka soal takhta. Tahu apa mereka soal kemenangan. Mereka cuma datang sebagai begundal tak berwawasan, mencoba menaklukkan benteng tinggi hanya menggunakan ketajaman kuku jari-jemari. Habislah mereka berjatuhan dan pulang terbirit-birit bersama kawan yang tersisa bahkan tidak separuhnya.

Tapi, kawan, Arthur ikut merasakan kesakitan itu, merasakan pula ketegangan yang meradang di seluruh penjuru negeri. Ia memang pandai menipu dan menyusun strategi. Sialnya, ia sama sekali tidak pandai membaca manusia. Mereka kerap berubah, tergantung dalam situasi apa mereka ditempatkan. Manusia itu membingungkan. Tapi manusia telah _menciptakannya_ ; kumpulan dari mereka. Arthur hanya perlu membaca dirinya sendiri untuk mengerti rakyatnya—untuk memahami manusia. Dan ia tak pernah absen merasakan ketamakan, seolah keinginan untuk menguasai seluruh dunia adalah hal mutlak yang patut dilaksanakan. Atas nama nafsu manusia. _Manusia_ _yang tidak manusia_.

Biskuit tenggelam beberapa detik dalam secangkir teh berkualitas sebelum kembali terangkat dan masuk ke dalam mulutnya—lumer di lidah, lidah panas, lidah api, lidah orang-orang yang menjadikannya ada. Dalam sekilas bayang, tergambar satu pertempuran, sekian ribu pasukan melayang, demi kemenangan. Kemenangan atas dasar apa? Ia mencengkeram dadanya, meremas. Matanya yang hijau merefleksikan kemurkaan, kesedihan, kebimbangan, segala-galanya. Kemenangan ataupun kekalahan; kedua hal itu mengorbankan banyak jiwa, perbedaannya cuma terletak dari jumlah.

 _Kalau seluruh dunia ada dalam genggamanku, akan jadi sehina apa aku?_

Arthur membiarkan tehnya tersisa separuh dengan beberapa biskuit tergeletak acak.

.

* * *

.

Ketika sang penakluk dari Normandia datang, hujaman panah langsung mendarat di tubuh Arthur.

Arthur berdiri berdarah-darah. Ia merasakan sensasi itu lagi, seperti beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia berhasil menghancurkan pasukan perompak dari Skandinavia. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya belum pulih benar. Ia bahkan membiarkan biskuit berserak tanpa minat, tanpa nafsu untuk menghabiskannya perlahan-lahan (seperti hari-hari yang telah lalu, ia dan jendela kamarnya, menikmati ketenangan sebelum sang pemilik takhta Inggris mampus tiba-tiba hingga menimbulkan bencana di mana-mana). Mau tidak mau, Arthur meradang dan menyaksikan ketakutan serta keberanian bercampur-baur dalam pertempuran. Ketakutan akan kekalahan, ketakutan akan kematian. Keberanian untuk kemenangan, keberanian untuk kehidupan.

Arthur terus menyerang bersama pemilik takhta baru yang menggantikan dia yang mampus itu. Anak panah meluncur banyak, menghujami tanah, menghujami tubuh-tubuh pasukannya, menghujami hatinya pula. Luka yang tidak berdarah itu menciptakan rasa pahit di lidah serta sesak di dada. Mereka yang mati mengandalkan mereka yang masih hidup. Arthur tidak mengandalkan siapa pun selain kepercayaan di dalam dirinya; bahwa dewi keberuntungan tidak sedang berkhianat.

Apabila manusia bisa berkhianat, lalu apa daya sang dewi yang bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar nyata?

Anak panah dengan gagah meluncur ke arahnya, tepat mengenai matanya, tembus ke dalam batok kepalanya. Arthur bisu tak ubah langit biru yang sama bisu. Betapapun ia abadi, rasa sakit itu amatlah nyata. Menghujam matanya yang pecah, yang dipenuhi darah. Darah mengucur melintasi pipi. Ini lebih buruk daripada menangis atas kesakitan yang diderita rakyatnya. Darah merah, darah segar, bagai air mata Britania Raya kepada Tuhan yang entah tengah menonton pertempuran atau tidak, memohon kemenangan, memohon pengampunan, memohon belas kasih.

 _Lekaslah akhiri ketamakan manusia agar aku tidak ikut merasakan ketamakan mereka, oh, Tuhanku._

[Kalau Tuhan benar ada dan tidak berkhianat, seperti dewi keberuntungan yang kini rupanya berpaling muka.]

Arthur kalah dalam pertempuran itu. Sang penerus takhta kekuasaan Inggris tewas seketika, matanya terkena hujaman anak panah yang melesat cepat tak terduga. Tanpa penerus takhta, tanpa seorang pemimpin, pasukannya tentu goyah (meski mereka telah mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk menghancurkan musuh menggunakan kapak, batu dan tombak). Ketakutan lebih banyak menguasai daripada keberanian—sebab, apa lagi yang hendak mereka pertahankan kalau pemimpin mereka saja mati mengenaskan? Ini sudah waktunya menelan pahit kekalahan. Sang penakluk dari Normandia telah berhasil menaklukkannya. Arthur tunduk pasrah dengan separuh matanya mengucurkan darah.

Ia menyerah, tapi kobaran api dendam dalam dadanya justru semakin membara, memintanya untuk menuntaskan kekalahan ini dengan kemenangan di lain zaman, di lain abad, di lain waktu, di lain generasi. Ia telah siap terbakar bersama api itu sampai pembalasan dendam benar-benar berhasil ia lemparkan.

.

* * *

.

Cerita mengenai pertempuran itu telah lama berlalu, telah lama pula nyaris dilupakan, sekian ratus tahun. Sang penakluk dari Normandia sudah tewas—lama, lama sekali. Arthur membayangkan kematian yang pantas untuk sang penakluk yang telah berhasil menewaskan sang penerus takhta kekuasaan Inggris, bahkan sebelum si tolol itu benar-benar melakukan tugasnys sebagai penerus; barangkali menenggelamkannya ke dalam neraka. Tapi ada satu sosok yang belum tewas pada masa pertempuran tanggal empat belas itu; _sosok yang menyokong sang penakluk dari belakang_.

Arthur sukses membalaskan dendamnya. Ia membakar perempuan paling berpengaruh itu hidup-hidup; perempuan yang dengan gagah perkasa memimpin pasukan perang sang penyokong yang abadi.

 _Terbakarlah. Matilah. Sampaikan salamku pada sang penakluk di neraka sana. Sampaikan pula salamku pada dua penerus takhta yang mati membawa bencana itu. Selamat terbakar dan nikmatilah kobaran api dendamku, seperti_ _ **dia**_ _yang menikmati ketika panah menghujam mataku sekian abad lalu, wahai Jeanne_.[]

 **11:40 PM – December 16, 2017**

Catatan:

Fanfiksi ini membahas Pertempuran Hastings pada 14 Oktober 1066. Pemilik takhta Inggris waktu itu, Edward, mati tanpa keturunan sehingga dipilihlah Harold Godwinson sebagai penerus. Akan tetapi, William (sang penakluk dari Normandia; Normandia adalah suatu wilayah geografis di Perancis bagian utara, red) mengaku pernah dijanjikan Edward untuk menjadi penerus pemilik takhta kekuasaan Inggris, sehingga menimbulkan pertempuran dengan hasil kemenangan William (sang penakluk) dan kematian Harold (sang penerus takhta).

Sebelum terjadi pertempuran melawan sang penakluk, sang penerus takhta terlebih dulu diserang oleh pasukan armada Viking (perompak dari Skandinavia, red). Pertempuran ini dimenangkan telak oleh Harold (sang penerus takhta) dengan hanya menyisakan 2 dari 300 kapal Viking yang berhasil pulang ke Norwegia.

Pihak yang terlibat dalam Pertempuran Hastings salah-satunya ialah Perancis (yang menyokong sang penakluk dari belakang).

(Sengaja) menyambungkan Pertempuran Hastings dengan kematian Jeanne (Joan of Arc, 30 Mei 1431). Jeanne tewas dibakar di Normandia. Semoga maksud yang disampaikan tidak begitu melenceng.


End file.
